


Sedimental Hearts

by MapleBeak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Butch Lapis, Butch/Femme, Cis/Trans Lesbians, F/F, Femme Peridot, Human AU, Kissing, Lesbians, Trans Character, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBeak/pseuds/MapleBeak
Summary: Peridot, a 23 year old Geology Student, has never had the best luck with being in relationships. Both too flaky and too detached, she wonders if anyone will ever date her and stay or if she'll ever stay with someone. After ending a two year long relationship with her forth girlfriend she's almost ready to get her degree and go onto a Post-Grad program when she meets Lapis, a 26 year old freshmen with no degree declared, in her "taken on a whim" volleyball class. Does this quiet, intimidating woman hate Peridot and her stupid sweatpants or is that just how she looks all the time?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Past Peridot Relationship (Steven Universe)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 55





	1. A Beginner's Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> My name is Maple, I'm a 22 year old scientist with a beautiful butch girlfriend. I've always loved Lapidot, I see a bit of my own relationship in it. I've never written a fan-fic before, sure a text adventure game here and there, a few published (in a small town Irish year book) stories, but I though what the hell! 
> 
> I'm planning on putting a few chapters with sexual undertones and honestly some sex so maybe I'll have to change this to an E? I'm not sure. Anyway, this is going to be very cathartic for me and I will finish this, so have faith in me!
> 
> If you like this let me know, I'm writing this for myself of course but I'd be very happy to hear from other people who love sweaty butch women as much as I do! Thanks!
> 
> P.S. For visually impaired people such as myself (there will be mistakes) I'm going to try my best to remember to space out sections for maximum readability.

Peridot jumped awake, her ears bombarded with the tasteful yet unwanted sounds of early 2000s ska. Her eyes snapped open to the sight of her roommate, Amethyst, playing "The World of Skate", in her room.

"Stop that! Why are you in here?" Peridot yelled. 

Amethyst raised her eyebrow, "Dude, you asked me to wake you up. Chill!" she continued to play the game at full agonizing volume.

Peridot grabbed her headphones off of her filthy nightstand and put them on to get even the slightest amount of relief from the noise, "Yeah by knocking or calling me! I keep my door locked anyway, how'd you get in?" she almost begged for an answer.

Amethyst snickered and turned off Peridot's CRT, getting up from her clear spot in the trash heap room. Peridot sighed in relief. "You know these locks don't even work here and I choose not to read your "Keep Out" sign." she said, giving Peridot a light punch. 

"Ow!" she rubbed her shoulder. "Fine, I guess! Just don't forget I'm clearly going to be jacked by the end of my awesome volleyball class that I start today." she joked, however monotone.

"Right right, Miss Calculator Collection. I'm sure you'll have the guts to kick my ass someday!" she laughed. 

"You love math!" Peridot exclaimed, pointing to Amethyst's over sized Math Club shirt.

Amethyst smirked as she walked through the door back into the living area, "I'm an abacus girl, Peri! My brain is huge, girl!"

Peri smiled, she hated her "IRL" best friend in the most loving way possible. She jumped up and maneuvered around to her dresser, topped with useless junk and dust. She needed to wear something sporty, but with the least effort possible.

Finding the first sign of a baggy tee-shirt and her signature green flannel, she was content enough to start her day. "I knew sleeping in my sweat pants would be optimal." she thought and flung her shirts on. Peridot did not like her body, she did not like her face, she saw nothing redeeming in herself. Most of all, she really didn't like other people seeing all the features that she hated about herself and nothing scared her more than what she was about to do today. "Stupid athletic credits, I lied about you being awesome, this is going to suck." she muttered to herself pitifully.

She opened the door, duffel bag on her shoulder. She heard her roommate scream from behind her, "Peri! Eat! You're going to throw up in front of everyone if you don't, I shouldn't have to tell you this, my dude!" Peri sighed at her friend's caring thoughtful comment, "I'm going to throw up anyway, I just know it." She said behind her breath.  
______________________________________________________

After losing her sense of direction, ending up in the wrong buildings around three different time, she finally found where she needed to be. She was incredibly glad that she bothered to wake up an hour earlier than usual or else she would have missed the first day of her first class of the semester. She stared at her classmates, huddled up into groups, chatting away like they already knew each other. She was, as it seemed so far, the shortest person in the class. "Great, it's high school all over again! Cliques, judging looks, and sweat. Ugh, whatever." she grumbled.

Looking down at her watch, It was already 10:15 am, 15 minutes after the starting time. She rolled her eyes, "Yup, real glad I woke up early." Where was this professor? Suddenly she heard a loud ear shattering clap, turning back she saw a huge woman approaching. Two more claps came as she approached the general location of the class. Peridot was stunned, she was amazing, buff, and did she already think about how buff this woman was? 

"Hey Howdy, everyone!" the large, very attractive woman boomed. "I'll be your professor for this class, volleyball! It's a real fun game I promise ya'll that. If you're in this class that is, always a few stragglers from golf that get lost in here. Guess you made the wrong choice, there's always next year!" She pointed at a door with a middle aged white guy waving at the group, "That'll be me for golf, Mr. Universe! Thanks Bismuth, knew I was missing a few." 

"Ya'll can also just call me Bismuth, this is college not 7th grade gym. I'm not a history teacher on the side, if you're wondering." Bismuth laughed the most powerful laugh that Peri had ever heard. If this was her professor, maybe the class would actually be fun.

Bismuth took attendance, claiming it would be the first and last time that semester and that she was good with faces. "A few missing, that's alright! Even I get lost in this place from time to time. Gonna need for everyone to be in pairs of two today, nothing fancy for a few classes just the basics." she said quietly counting everyone. Everyone had paired up instantly, these really were like high schoolers, she thought.

Bismuth looked down at Peridot, she had about two feet on her height-wise, "Looks like we're gonna pair up, not enough people for everyone to get someone. Lucky you, you'll be getting some private lessons." she said motioning her hand to the last court. Peridot followed her with arms crossed, still nervous that anyone would see her (self described) ugly body. 

Peridot was surprised by Bismuth's gentle serves, she was afraid that the ball was going to knock her out when she first looked closely at her professor's massive arms, but even she was able to catch up to the ball and attempt to hit it back. They practiced for about two minutes, then Bismuth would have to run to teach someone how to hit the ball just right, another two minutes, ect ect. Even so, Peridot was sweating like a pig. Finally, Bismuth came back with someone next to her.

"Hey, look what we found you! An actual partner!" Bismuth motioned to the girl beside her. Peridot looked over from panting, this girl wasn't as tall as Bismuth, but still around a foot taller than Peri. She opened her mouth to say hello, but before she could she looked at the girl's face. She was beautiful, however she had the most intimidating scowl that Peri had ever seen in her life. "I'm, uh, Peridot." she said with an almost inaudible voice. 

"Lapis" the girl simply said, looking down at Peridot.  
___________________________________________________

Peridot was horrified. Lapis had gone straight to the other side of the court without saying a word, she thought this was a beginners class but Lapis was serving the ball hard and fast, she had to narrowly avoid getting hit every single time. She couldn't even attempt to hit it back. At this point she was sweating more than she ever had in her life and between actually passing out and exposing her arms in class, she chose the latter.

She took off her disgustingly wet green flannel and wrapped it around her waist. She hadn't taken a break since Lapis had started her assault, she was gasping, coughing, and hunched over with one hand on the net. She looked up from her daze, Lapis was right in front of her, looking at her with what seemed to be hateful fervor. Her pupils shrank, was this how she died?

Lapis touched her arm with a cold water bottle. "Eep!" Peri shrieked, shocked from the cold but mostly out of pure fear. Lapis nodded, her demonic gaze slightly lessened.  
"You look thirsty, have some." Lapis said, less hatefully than Peridot expected. "T-Thank" she said and then sipped, still looking up to her "y-you" she exhaled. Lapis reached for the bottle back and drank from it, Peridot was just enough of a nerd to think of it as an indirect kiss. A very horrifying indirect kiss.

Lapis put one hand behind her back to stretch, "So, I guess class has been over for like ten minutes. Sorry for keeping you so long." she said and walked away quickly. Peridot stared at the floor in utter shock, "This girl wants me dead, I'm sure of it." she whispered, covering her hand.

Holding onto her sides she slowly walked over to her bag, gathering it up to bring to the woman's locker room. Peridot was horrified yet again, was her hair okay, were her arms too weird, did she shave that morning? She had to think of all of this before entering, but she had to either way, just get in and get out. She timidly stepped into the locker room and scurried over to an empty area. She didn't have the luxury of using the open showers, so she had to be miserable in her own sweat the rest of the day. She flung up her shirt and unhooked her bra, speeding to pull out and put on her spares from her bag. She was nervous, still no one around. She almost took off her pants but pulled them back up as someone turned the corner into Peridot's empty space.

It was Lapis. Peridot froze, thankful that she got her pants back up in time, but still horrified. "You." Lapis approached, hands in her hoodie. "This is it." Peri though, "I'm going to die, everyone is going to know and I'm going to get kicked out and humiliated and I'll have to switch Universities and and-" Lapis was right in front of her now, a piercing gaze looking straight into Peridot's soul. "I think you dropped this." Lapis pulled a tiny notebook out of her hoodie pocket that Peri had never seen in her life. 

"Oh, silly me, hah... thank you." She carefully took it from the scary girl's hand, not wanting to make a wrong move. Lapis looked to the side and walked away, not saying another word. Peridot collapsed as soon as she couldn't see her anymore and took a deep breath. She picked up her stuff and ran out the door, forgetting completely about changing her pants. 

After she escaped the locker room, she looked down at the mysterious notebook, which definitely wasn't hers. Opening it to the first page she saw only the words "Text me, sweaty girl" above a phone number and on the next page a name was written.

"Lapis Lazuli"


	2. Text Me, Sweaty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has Lapis Lazuli's phone number. She can't stop thinking about texting her, but will she be too scared to do so? What was it about her terrifying volleyball partner that made her so nervous anyway, maybe Amethyst can help her figure that part out.

Peridot continued her day as normally as she could, walking across the campus to get to the Natural Sciences building all while feeling the grossest and smelliest she had in years. It really was high school all over again. If she wasn’t sore today she would definitely be tomorrow, she thought, downing her “favorite” Cluster Energy Drink. “Bleh!” she gagged, tossing away the can.

She found the room for her next class, which was something she was actually good at, her geology classes. This was going to be a breeze for her, she loved what she was studying and she was confident in her ability to keep that perfect GPA she had. 

However, something ticked at her. Every time she stuck her hand into her pocket she would feel that notebook, begging her to look into it again. By the time she took her seat, she couldn’t resist flipping it open to make sure that it wasn’t some huge mistake.

“Text me, sweaty girl” it read and she was certainly sweaty, “Lapis Lazuli” that name made her heart jump, she just didn’t know if it was from joy or fear. 

This wasn’t good, she stared at it for a long time, too long. She couldn’t hear her professor going over the syllabus over her own panicked thoughts. She had to text her now, common sense be damned.

She quickly whipped out her phone from one of her grimy pockets, typed in all the information into her contacts, and clicked the new text button. She was sweating even more now, a shower was in order for when she got home later. She needed to send a text right now, for reasons beyond her understanding it was imperative. 

She thought for a long time, deleting “hello!” after “hiya” and “Lapis, right?”, she couldn’t let her second first impression be another bad one, she couldn’t. “So why?” she thought, “Did I send. This Stupid. Text!” she screamed at herself in her head, hoping there would somehow be a third first impression in the future and laid her head on the table in shame.

______________________________________________________

Lapis Lazuli

Monday, September 1st  
P: “Hey! You’re REALLY good at volleyball!” - 11:23 AM

______________________________________________________

Peridot stared at her phone as she walked home from campus, it had been a few hours since her awful text to Lazuli. She really hoped that by some miracle it hadn’t actually been sent but she knew better. Taking out her apartment keys she unlocked the door to her shared apartment and plopped down on the first surface she could get to, she was tired on levels both physical and emotional.

She looked at her phone once again, imagining the embarrassment she’ll be going through on Wednesday when she has to go back to that wretched class. Sighing, she picked herself up and went into the bathroom, a shower was certainly her top priority right now anyway.

Setting up her portable speaker on the top of the toilet bowl and picking out her best synthwave playlist, she stepped into the shower. Peridot wasn’t one for long showers, but she had also never truly been this worn out in a single day. Letting the water hit her face felt like her own little ascension.

Finally she began to actually wash herself, the most diligently she had done in years. She felt like a reptile shedding a layer of gunk that replaced her skin for a day. She turned the water off, she had gotten carried away and the last song of the playlist was already playing to completion.

She picked up her phone to turn the music off, when it sprang to life she could only notice one thing. The name Lapis Lazuli on her notifications. She gulped, this is it.

______________________________________________________

Lapis Lazuli

Monday, September 1st  
P: “Hey! You’re REALLY good at volleyball!” - 11:23 AM

L: “hey” - 5:43 PM

P: “What’s up? How were your classes?” - 5:44 PM

L: “i’m still in them now” - 5:52 PM

P: “Oh what kind?” - 5:52 PM

L: “creative writing” - 6:04 PM

P: “Oh cool! Are you majoring in English?” - 6:05 PM

L: “nope, no major” - 6:07 PM

P: “Oh thats cool too! Just getting credits?” - 6:07 PM

P: “Are you having a good day?” - 6:27 PM

L: “hm, could be better. you?” - 6:30 PM

P: “Yeah totally, though I’m very tired from that first class. Not looking forward to the next one honestly.” - 6:31 PM

L: “i suppose thats my fault eh” - 6:39 PM

P: “Oh no not at all, I don’t mind seeing you again at all! I’m just not good at sports and all those types of things.” - 6:40 PM

L: “nice, then we can pair up again” - 6:42 PM

P: “Yeah, if you want to!” - 6:42 PM

L: “so i honestly have a question for you, its stupid” - 7:02 PM

P: “Okay!” - 7:03 PM

L: “any good at chemistry?” - 7:08 PM

P: “Well I guess I do look like someone who is and yes, I’m very good at it. Like kind of amazing at it actually!” - 7:09 PM

L: “im gonna need that” - 7:15 PM

P: “You mean like a tutor?” - 7:15 PM

L: “i will pay you not to call it that” - 7:19 PM

P: “Right, not tutoring! Got it!” - 7:20 PM

L: “so this weekend, my place. i’ll send you the address on friday” - 7:30 PM

P: “Got it! I can do that, no problem.” - 7:31 PM

______________________________________________________

Peridot lied, there was certainly a problem. She was wrong about dying before, she would certainly die this weekend when Lapis murdered her for fun. “Who even needs tutoring in the first week! Agh!” she exclaimed.

Amethyst poked her head in from her room, “Tons of people, dude. No shame in the fact everyone can’t be as big brained as me, need me to tutor you on how to be better at sports and junk?” she cackled.

“No Amethyst, I don’t need anything of the sort! It’s not even for me, I just got asked to tutor by some beautiful scary girl who’s going to murder me!” Peridot whined. Amethyst couldn’t stop laughing, “Wait I think I’ve seen this movie, definitely don’t drink the tap water! Oooooh, spooky!” 

She patted her friend’s head, “Maybe this will be a chance for you to get a girlfriend that’s not a cartoon character, you know?” 

Peridot sat up straight, “Lapis?! No, she hates me already and I’ve known her for less than 12 hours! Besides, I’ve had real girlfriends before, you know that!” she snorted.

Amethyst slid next to her, “Hey, if she really hated you she wouldn’t have asked you to tutor, dude. Maybe she’s just awkward, maybe she doesn’t have any friends. You were an angry demon at one point too, before you met your bestie!” she pointed at her own face, very proud of herself.

Peridot gave a small snicker, “Okay but if I end up dead, you’ll have to avenge me.” Amethyst put out her hand, “I’ll be on revenge patrol for the rest of my life.” she laughed. Peridot shook her hand and laughed, maybe she was right. 

She sat in her room, looking at the conversion she had with Lapis, reading it again and again. “Girlfriends, Amethyst? Seriously?” she said to herself, blushing. “It’s going to be tutoring, maybe friendship!” she thought about Lapis’ cold piercing gaze and gulped, “Hopefully friendship…”

She turned on her green alien night light and layed down in her bed, sleeping instantly from the exhaustion she faced physically and emotionally from her longest day in years.

“Bzzz bzzz!” her phone shouted at her. Sleepily she checked to see what was up. “Lapis?”

______________________________________________________

Lapis Lazuli  
Tuesday, September 2nd 

L: “thanks peridot” - 2:30 AM

______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! 
> 
> I'm keeping my word, this will be finished! I'll try for everyday but it could take a little longer because I'm in the process of moving to a different country right now. Would you all want shorter chapters instead if that were the case? Instead of having to wait if there is a delay in me being able to finish a full one. Keep in mind its all a "what if" scenario.
> 
> How'd I do on writing text conversions? It's definitely my first time attempting that. Romance is coming I promise! I'm not good at slow burns, but I didn't want them to just start making out the first time they see each other. Peridot is experiencing the wonderful feeling of being around a handsome butch for the first time in her life.


	3. Don’t worry, I’ll be Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot navigates through nervousness, confusion, and very sore muscles as the countdown to her study day with Lapis draws near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Maple here, what a nice day to change the rating to Explicit, yes? You'll see why in the next chapter. I'm going to be uploading Chapter 4 later today, actually! (unless its not June 13th, 2020, then it's already uploaded)
> 
> Also I have a twitter plug, its specifically an 18+ Lapidot account, mostly retweets. If you have any fan-art or just want to talk with me about the Sedimental Hearts (or Lapidot in general), tag me at https://twitter.com/maple_ambers or my main account https://twitter.com/maple_moth ! I love reading the comments to this, it brightens up my day!

Tuesday seemed like the most uneventful day in Peridot’s life. So much had happened on her first day back, but today the most exciting thing was discovering a new flavor of energy drink. 

She usually preferred it this way, nothing going on but education, mostly alone in her thoughts, not talking to many people. Today she had different needs, excitement, fear, maybe not the sweatiness though.

She looked down at her phone, checking her messages to Lapis again and again, reading “thank you peridot” in several different ways. “I shouldn’t text her, she already set up what she needed to. Maybe she wants to keep it professional, yeah I’m sure that's it.” she muttered to herself.

She slid the phone into her pocket and walked off to the next class. “I’ll see her tomorrow anyway!” she thought about having to run around like a scared chicken in that first class of the semester, “What have I gotten myself into?” she sighed.

______________________________________________________

Peridot woke up to complete silence, her muscles aching and sore. “Uuugh.” she let out, squirming in her bed. The exercise she had gotten on Monday had caught up to her, it had never been this bad at any other point in her life. 

Amethyst burst into her room, “Hey Peri, it's volleyball day for y-” she looked over at the pathetic mass of flesh who sat up at the sound of her voice. “You don’t look so good.”

Peridot, slowly and rigidly, got up from out of bed, cringing at every step she took. “I’m fine, just every part of my body screaming out agony, suffering with every little motion I make.” she replied sarcastically.

“Well, um, good luck!” Amethyst gave a thumbs up and rushed out the door.

“Thanks.” she grumbled, putting on one of her ratty tee-shirts. “Ow ow ow! How am I going to not die today!” she said looking at her pile of pants, her eyes passing onto a skirt that had been mixed in.

She picked up the plain pleated skirt and some shorts. She considered the option, slightly blushing. “Maybe the pain will keep me from being embarrassed?” she hoped out loud and put them on.

Walking out of her room, she immediately heard a loud exaggerated gasp. “Peridot! You’re wearing a skirt! It’s so cute!” Amethyst sprang at her with a hug.

“Aaaah!” she groaned in genuine pain, “My body is still fucked up you know!” and pushed her friend off.

Amethyst smiled awkwardly, “Heh, oops!” She put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder “You look great though, I’m happy for you.”

Peri smiled through her pain and continued to the door. She paused “Thanks, I hope everyone else feels the same.”

“They will, girl. I promise!” Amethyst said, waving at her friend as she left the apartment.

______________________________________________________

Peridot walked into the gymnasium, she had gotten used to the pain just a little bit, at least enough to move. She ran her eyes across the wall where everyone gathered, Lapis wasn’t there yet. She walked slowly across the building to the wall and set down her things.

She took a deep yawn, squeaking a little during the process. Her head turned to the side as her eyes opened, there she was, Lapis. She stood leaning against the wall and eyed Peridot.

“Hey.” She said, “What’s up?”

Peridot stumbled over her words, “Oh! Hi! Lapis, um, how are you?” she rubbed her arm awkwardly. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah, I was behind you.” she took off her baseball cap, “Anyway I asked first, you gonna answer me?” Lapis smirked.

“Honestly, very sore. Mind going easy on me today?” she admitted. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Lapis looked at the courts, “Besides I was kind of being an asshole the other day, I won’t go that hard again. At least, not on you.” she looked back at Peridot. “Still coming over? Think you could do Friday night instead?”

Peridot blushed and turned away, “Um, sure, I don’t actually have any classes on Friday.” she cleared her throat.

“Cool, I’ll let you know when to be there.” Lapis yawned, “Nice skirt, got safety shorts?” 

“Yup!” she blurted, “Always have to be prepared for the worst, right?”

“All the time.” Lapis grimaced.

Bismuth burst into the building, “Alright everyone! Let’s get going!” she clapped a few times. 

Peridot once again got creamed by Lapis’ superior abilities, however it was a more gentle creaming. She seemed to actually wait for Peridot to recover, even taking breaks to let her cool down every few minutes. Peridot had never been so accommodated in a sport.

Class ended, Peridot and Lapis retrieved their bags from their corner of the wall, far away from everyone else. Lapis gave Peridot a small, almost friendly, punch on her arm. “Friday, text you around six or seven, alright?” 

Peridot gave a salute, “Yes, of course!” she exclaimed.

“See ya, then.” Lapis said before turning away, giving a small wave with one hand while the other nestled in her jacket pocket.

Peridot reprimanded herself, “A salute, Peri? Really? Be cool for once!” and walked away to continue her day in shame.

______________________________________________________

It was finally Friday, Peridot wanted to say that she didn’t know why she was so excited for the day, but she knew that she really wanted to see Lapis again. 

She had spent the day packing up all of the material that would help Lapis with chemistry. Notes, calculators, lab manuals, she was ready to give the best lessons anyone had ever given in the history of the world.

Clicking open the phone screen every minute or so to make sure she didn’t miss a single notification, she finally heard the chime she had been waiting for. Lapis has officially told her that she was ready.

Peridot threw on a comfortable green turtleneck and the same skirt, which she had actually washed, and bolted out the door. The walk was going to be fifteen minutes, she didn’t want it to last a second longer.

By the time she had finished her walk, she was panting. Maybe it wasn’t the best time to push herself physically, so she decided to wait just a minute before knocking. 

“Why am I so worked up about this!” she softly yelled, “It’s just studying, you’re good at this! You’ll teach her, say goodnight, and leave!” Still, she did hope that she would be able to make friends with Lapis. Something about her cool, scary, yet relaxed demeanor made Peridot want to be her friend, badly. 

She went up to the door, pushed all nerves aside and knocked. 

“Be right there!” Said a voice from inside, it certainly was Lapis’ place. After a few seconds, the door unlocked and creaked open. “Hey again.” she said looking down at the visitor.

Peridot looked up at Lapis, she appeared taller than usual due to her being at the top of a set of stone stairs. She realised it was the first time she had seen Lapis with casual, non-sporty clothes on. “Hi, Lapis! R-ready to learn?” she spouted, she couldn’t help but to look at her buttoned down dress shirt.

Lapis motioned at her to come inside, “Well, I don’t have much of a choice, can’t study this shit on my own.” she turned to Peridot as she walked inside, “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“I would never!” she let out, slightly more frantically than she hoped.

Lapis sat down on a small couch in the middle of her studio apartment, “Alright then.” she said, patting the spot next to her. “Let’s get started.”


	4. It's Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot teaches Lapis some Organic Chemistry. Lapis has a few things of her own to teach about "chemistry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maple here, again! Here's the chapter I promised would be out June 13th, 2020. It's 12:24AM at the time of writing this, in my logic it still counts. 
> 
> Also this is the sex chapter, if you don't like sex, this is the sex chapter. If you do like sex, this is the sex chapter. Tell me how I did, this is honestly my first time writing smut with a Trans character, so I hope I did well!

“And so!” Peridot said, “By using the weight of the crucible before heating, you can subtract it by the weight after heating, which will allow you to easily find the mass percent of water.” 

Lapis punched in the information into Peridot’s calculator, “Okay, that’ll be magnesium sulfate heptahydrate, with a mass percent of water coming to 51.17 percent.” She wrote her findings in her lab manual.

Peridot smiled, “I wish I had you as a lab partner in that class, the guy I had couldn’t even understand the subtraction in that formula.” she giggled.

Lapis handed her back the calculator that she borrowed, “Thanks Peridot, that was a lot easier than I expected.”

Peridot refused the calculator, “Go ahead and keep that one, I have another one of that same model back at home, plus I typed a bunch of notes in there that I won’t need. I finished all my chemistry years ago!” she boasted.

Lapis plopped the calculator on her coffee table and spread her legs apart. “What do you do anyway?” 

“Oh! I never told you, I’m a geologist. At least, a geology student. I’m going to be getting my degree this year and after that immediately apply to grad-school.” she replied passionately

Lapis moved her arm behind Peridot's head, though she was too short to notice. “Will you be moving away for that?” she pressed.

Peridot sprang up, “Nope! That’s the best part! I can stay at this place for the rest of my academic life.”

Lapis smirked, her eyes gliding down to meet Peridot’s face, “Good, I might need you here. Better not go back on that.” her voice was smooth, a few octaves lower than before.

The mood of the room seemed to change in an instant, Peridot didn’t know if it was a joke, request, or threat that she had just heard. She took a sip of the iced tea that Lapis had given her while studying. She looked over at Lapis, still staring at her, and flinched just the slightest amount that tea spilled all over her sweater.

Peridot jumped up frantically and looked back at the couch. “I’m so sorry, Lapis! Did I get any on your furniture?” She noticed the slightest drop on tea on one of the cushions, “I’m sorry, I’ll pay for a new one!” she started to tear up as she begged for forgiveness.

“Um, hey it's okay, Peridot. This was like thirty dollars at a thrift store, I don’t really care about a little bit of tea.” she got up, looking sympathetically at her teary guest. “Put down your drink and follow me.”

She slid past Peridot and opened the door to her small bedroom. Peridot timidly followed her. “Sit on my bed, I’ll let you use one of my shirts.” she was already digging through one of her drawers.

Peridot spoke up, still a bit panicked, “Are you sure? I could always just walk home like this, it’s not that cold.” she looked down, trying to avoid the awkward situation ahead of her.

“Take off your sweater, Peridot. It’s really okay.” Lapis replied bluntly, tossing her a blue flannel shirt.

She gulped, but was too scared to not comply with what she was being told to do. Pulling up her sweater, she could feel her face turning as red as it possibly could and revealed her lack of an undershirt, just a bright green sports bra. She put on her host’s shirt, sliding her arms into the oversized mass of cloth and started to move her hands to button it up as best she could.

Lapis sat next to her and touched her on the shoulder, “You need any help there?” she watched Peridot’s hands fumble and shake as she tried to grip onto any of the buttons.

“I can do it, I-I’m just not used to-” she stuttered.

Lapis pulled her back so that Peridot was laying on her head in between her breasts and right next to her chest. “Wearing button ups or being half naked around other girls?” she moved her arm around Peridot and placed her hand onto the girl’s left arm.

Peridot’s heart was pounding in her ears and she could hear Lapis’ heartbeat speed up too. “Both, I guess.” the words came out squeaky and small. She felt Lapis’ hand moving one of the sides of the flannel away from her body. “W-what are yo-” 

“Peridot, are you into girls?” Lapis interrupted, almost harshly, moving the other side of her borrowed flannel out of the way. Peridot’s midriff and bra were completely visible.

Peridot was audibly panting, her heartbeat echoing in her ears. “I only like girls, why… why do you ask?” there was no fooling anyone, she could already guess why.

“Because, Peridot.” Lapis said, “I think we need each other right now.” she lightly pushed Peridot forward, letting her have complete freedom from her embrace. “That is. If you do actually want it and I’m not just going crazy.” her hand was cuffed onto her face.

Looking back, Peridot spoke timidly. “I-I do really want that, I’ve been thinking about you all week and I really, really do want that!” feeling her whole body melt, she tried to continue, “It’s just that I-”

Lapis shut her eyes, “You have a girlfriend?” she looked ashamed of herself.

“Um, no actually.” she also looked ashamed. “It’s just that I’m trans. I'm sorry if that changes anything.”

Lapis looked up in shock, “So you… don’t have a girlfriend?”

Peridot blinked, “Um. No.” she was sure that she would be yelled at, but no such thing happened.

“And you're a Lesbian? You’re a girl who likes girls?” Lapis smiled, almost smugly.

Peridot nodded, still insecure she moved closer to her, avoiding eye contact.

“Perfect.” Lapis leaned over, placing a hand on Peridot’s cheek, and kissed her.

Peridot shivered and shook, but did not move away. This whole situation was like a dream, but everything felt way too real to be a wet dream. So she kissed back, feeling Lapis’ soft, wonderful lips against hers.

___________________________________________________

Lapis had Peridot pressed against her bed. She looked down at the squirming girl for an unbearable amount of time and moved her face down towards her neck, biting and kissing her down to her shoulder. “You’re beautiful, kitten.” she said before pinching her yet again with her teeth.

Peridot moaned and bit her own lip, she had never felt like this before. She had no idea what to do or say, but she knew she wanted more. “Lapis, I need you. Please, I need you!” she cried out.

She heard a smooth whisper enter her ear, “Come up with me.” Lapis sat up, bringing Peridot up by the collar of her shirt so that she could look her in the eyes. “Unbutton these.” She ordered, pointing to her jeans.

She nodded, going down with her hands to free each button from their loop. She helped Lapis pull them down, leaving only her panties on display. 

Lapis looked at her with a piercing gaze. “Your turn, let’s get that skirt off.” she ran her hands down the side of Peridot’s torso, hooking her fingers through the elastic openings, helping her pull it all the way down. Tossing it aside, onto the floor.

She pulled Peridot close, their bodies touching, warm and close. She kissed her again, slowly and passionately running her fingers across her back, stopping only when Peridot would shiver. 

Taking Peridot’s hand, she guided her to the tip of her underwear. “Touch me.” she commanded.

Peridot slid her hand underneath, taking care to be gentle and soft on her clit. Rubbing and arching her fingers forward and back as Lapis bit her neck, flinching and moaning softly into her ear.

Her hand was already tired, but she didn’t care, right now she lived for the moans that were reverberating in her ear, she couldn’t stop, it was addictive. She slid her other hand into Lapis’ hand, intertwining them. 

She felt Lapis’ fingers press hard into her back, her moaning louder and more intense by the second.

“Fuck! Peridot!” Lapis yelled, pulling her as close as she possibly could.

“Should I stop?” Peridot whispered, pulling her hand out of her panties.

Lapis nudged her to turn around, “Sit in my lap.” she said, still panting from her orgasm.

She complied and sat down on her thighs, facing forward. 

She felt her underwear being pulled down very lightly, “May I?” Lapis whispered breathlessly, not moving her fingers while waiting for an answer.

“Y-yes, please.” Peridot answered hesitantly.

She resumed pulling down Peridot’s underwear, revealing what was under little by little. “It’s so cute.” she assured her, “Just like the girl it belongs to.”

Peridot inhaled sharply, she didn’t hate what she was born with, but she also never expected it to be called cute. 

Lapis began touching it, making it feel amazing in ways Peridot never thought possible. “How do you know exactly what to do?” she said breathlessly.

“I do my research, for all types of women.” Lapis tenderly replied.

She softly moaned, melting into Lapis’ arms, her face getting hotter as all of her insecurities left her one by one. Peridot felt herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. “Please don’t stop, please keep going.” she begged.

Lapis didn’t say a word, she kissed the back of her neck as she heard Peridot’s moans get more intense by the second. She moved her other hand to one of Peridot’s small breasts and held it tenderly.

“Lapis!” Peridot yelled, her muscles tensing up and quickly releasing all at once. She was out of her mind with a myriad of feelings that she had never experienced before.

She felt fingers running through her hair as she covered her face in embarrassment. “You out of the running yet?” Lapis asked in her smooth, silk like voice.

“I will literally do anything for you at this point.” Peridot whined, her face scorchingly hot.

Lapis grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed, setting it right in front of her on the floor. “Kneel right there and face my direction.”

Peridot complied, kneeling right in front of her. She looked up at Lapis, who was now pushing down her underwear. She saw every beautiful angle of this woman, she needed to please her even more.

“You can go ahead whenever you’re ready. I can’t guarantee it’ll taste great though.” Lapis laughed, opening up her legs.

Peridot’s fingers traced down Lapis’ happy trail and parted her lips. She licked at Lapis’ clit, feeling Lapis’ hand on top of her head, pushing her down in a gentle, yet strong grip. This tasted wonderful for her, she never wanted to stop.

She continued licking her clit, Lapis’ grip getting harder and more forceful at pushing her down. Peridot swirled her tongue around her clit, hearing Lapis moan was everything to her right now.

She brought one of her hands up to Lapis’ opening and put in her middle finger, getting it as deep and wet as it possibly could. She curled it up to the roof of her hole.

“Use two, oh god, please. Keep curling them up like that.” Lapis let out desperately, holding Peridot’s head firmly where she wanted it.

She added her index finger into the opening, making sure to keep curling her fingers up towards the roof and swirling her tongue in the way that Lapis seemed to like the most.

“Don’t you dare stop, just like that.” Lapis shouted, “Oh fuck, I’m going to cum, Peridot. Don’t fucking stop.” 

Peridot kept going, her jaw sore, her hands tired, yet she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. 

Lapis covered her mouth and let out a scream as her hips thrust forward into Peridots face. She let out a large sigh and patted her hand next to her, silently asking for Peridot to come up to her.

Peridot laid down next to Lapis, who immediately started to hug onto her and kiss her much deeper than before. Peridot was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I got carried away. I might take a one day break on writing to read some other Lapidot fics, but I'll be back on June 15th, 2020 (at the latest).
> 
> Take care!


	5. Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from an interesting night at her new friend's place, Peridot notices that Lapis is treating her differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Maple here! I know this one is a bit shorter, but I'm a bit burnt out from a few things that happened in the past few days. I'm probably going to take another break, get some inspiration, read a bunch, and come back within the week. Sound good?
> 
> We're getting there!

The night’s sleep was incredible. Peridot was warm, comfortable, and the feeling of another person’s skin touching hers was a sensation like no other. She didn’t ever want to get up.

“Hey, get up.” Lapis said from a crack in her door. 

Peridot sat up, rubbing her half open eyes. “How long have you been awake?” she said, yawning.

“Like two hours, but I thought you might want to join me for breakfast.” Lapis opened the door, revealing a burst of light that hurt Peridot’s eyes.

She got up, sleepily smiling as she walked out of Lapis’ bedroom. Everything looked so different in the morning light.

Lapis bent over and kissed her on the back of the neck, she shivered, almost violently. “Ah!” she let out.

Lapis smirked, “You can just sit right there on the couch, one second.” she walked over to her small kitchen counter, grabbing a plate and a glass cup.

Peridot blushed, “Oh, you really didn’t have to make me anything.” she sat down in the very spot where she had coated her sweater in tea the previous night.

A plate with a single piece of toast with an egg on top was placed in front of her. Both of them looked slightly burnt. 

“Hm, funny, because I did anyway.” she ruffed up Peridot’s hair.

Peridot crunched into her breakfast, no one had made her anything in years. It tasted bitter, but so sweet at the same time. “Did you already eat?” she asked.

“Nope.” Lapis picked up the glass that she had brought with her, Peridot looked closely. It was a raw egg swimming in hot sauce and some other, strange brown liquid. 

She swirled the glass around and gulped down the contents. “There, now I have.” she sat her glass back down with a bang. 

Peridot grimaced,”Is that?” she looked at the glass, “Good?”

She grinned, “In ways, I suppose.” Peridot felt a nudge, “I’ll make you one sometime.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of there being another chance for breakfast with the two of them, even if that entailed a weird, gross concoction that she really didn’t want to drink. “Sometime, sure.” she felt her voice grow soft.

“Ah, so you’re already warming up to it?” she laughed, putting her arm around Peridot.

Peridot looked down at her plate to avoid eye contact. “I’m warming up to something, that’s for sure.” 

“Oh, hah, yeah.” Lapis awkwardly scratched at her neck, “So Peridot, I was thinking we could hang out today. You got anything planned?”

Peridot looked over to her, astounded by the uncharacteristic nervousness in her voice, “I’m completely free today, where would you want to go?” she felt her heart palpitate for a moment.

“Oof.” Lapis muttered, “I hadn’t thought that far, I don’t usually do this sort of thing.” she paused for a moment, “Do people do coffee shops?” She looked genuinely puzzled.

“I’m sure they do, maybe we should too?” she could feel the tension in the room, the last crunch of her breakfast seeming to reverberate through the apartment.

Lapis stood up quickly, hiding the redness in her face. “Right, okay, let’s get going then!” she put her hand out to Peridot, still looking away.

She gently took her hand, “Of course!” she looked down at Lapis’ bare legs. “Should you put on pants first?”

___________________________________________________

The weather outside was perfect, there wasn’t a lot of heat but there was also no need for a heavy jacket. Peridot wore Lapis’ flannel, buttoned up and tucked underneath her skirt, it smelled nice to her.

Lapis seemed to have returned to her cool, intimidating self. She walked beside Peridot, looking over at her from time to time, but not much else. “So you said it was just around the corner?” she asked, trying to break the silence.

Lapis pulled out her phone, “Yeah, just a few more blocks.” she answered. “Really shows I don’t explore my surroundings, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t even worry about it. I’ve been at our campus for years and I’ve barely just memorized half of it!” she laughed a bit harder than she meant to.

Lapis smiled at the sound of her laugh, “I guess I at least have an excuse, I did just move here a few months ago.”

Peridot nodded, “Where are you from anyway?”

She turned a corner and Peridot jogged a bit to catch up, “Oh, a few towns over, nothing worth mentioning.” she said before stopping. 

“We’re here.” Lapis opened the door, waiting for her to walk through.

Peridot walked through the door, thanking her. “Do you know what you’re going to get?” she asked, looking back at her.

“Hmm.” she put her elbow lightly on Peridot’s head. “I don’t really drink coffee, so probably just a blueberry tea.” she gazed at the shorter girl, “You?”

She paused, “Well, I don’t drink coffee either so… a cucumber lemonade?” 

Lapis gave a short snort in her laugh, “So, we came to a coffee shop and neither of us actually drink coffee?”

“It’s more about the aesthetics isn’t it? You know, the environment, sharing a drink with someone.” she joked, “It’s a classic trope!”

“Yeah yeah, dork.” Lapis ruffled up her hair. “I’ll go order for us, find a seat.

Peridot looked around, it was a lovely place, almost like a cottage in the middle of town. She sat down in the corner of the shop, it felt cozy being away from the other customers. She wondered if this was a date, a lot had happened last night. Things that she thought could happen.

“If Amethyst turns out to be right, she’s going to rub it in for the rest of my life.” she groaned, yet she couldn’t be truly annoyed by that possibility.

She stared at Lapis from across the room. She was beautiful, handsome, and perfect. All things that Peridot doubted that she herself was. Even still, she knew one thing. As Lapis approached their table with the drinks, Peridot wasn’t scared of her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you before, in, or around 5 days! (Written on June 15th, 2020)


	6. It's Special to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis have been hanging out for quite sometime. What will flourish out of this situation and how will Peridot get her feelings across?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's Maple!
> 
> I know a day and a few hours late, but here's the second to last chapter. Lots of stuff going on here, much to think about. This is the final chapter final chapter. I hope you've liked the journey I've taken with you all.
> 
> None of my future work will take place in this Universe (expect for a possible sequel), this is kind of something I wanted to do to get the creative juices flowing. If you want me to write more trans characters also let me know because I wanna be absolutely sure I do them justice.

Lapis and Peridot had been seeing each other for a few weeks now and while they hadn’t gotten as intimate as that first Friday night, their lives and emotions were becoming more and more intertwined. Every Monday and Wednesday Lapis would chat her up in the locker room, the urgency to get in and get out was gone for Peridot, she could relax. 

It was time once more to start the week, Peridot was awake and ready. She started her day by putting on actual exercise clothes, a first for her. She walked out into the main living area, her face beaming with excitement.

Amethyst looked at her and smiled, “Well hey there, have you seen my roommate? She’s short, nerdy, and doesn't dress well.” she sarcastically quipped.

Peridot snickered, “Give up your search! You’re looking at Peridot 2.0!” she put her hands on her hips, “Get used to it!”

Her friend stared at her, “So this is the power of true love, ah, I’m sure Lapis will love it.” she crunched her piece of blackened toast.

Peridot blushed at this casual remark, “Hey, I can improve myself for my own well being!” she crossed her arms, “Besides, she probably won't even notice.” She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bread to put in the toaster and one egg.

Amethyst swiped at Peridot's phone while she was busy turning on the stove. “Oh sure, that totally explains why you have her as your phone background.” she teased as Peridot accidentally broke the yolk of her fried egg in surprise.

“Whatever! I don’t care if you see that, it’s totally normal!” she aggressively flipped her egg to stop all the yolk from escaping.

The other girl burst out into laughter, sliding the phone back into Peridot’s pocket. “Have fun with your girlfriend, Peri!” she cackled and slipped out the door, leaving no time for a retort.

She couldn’t help but smile, the idea of Lapis as her girlfriend was too nice, a dream that she wished would come true. It all seemed so natural, she’d never had anything go this smoothly relationship wise. 

Before she would awkwardly enter and exit relationships with people she half cared about or, worse, didn’t care that much about her. Lapis was sweet, attractive, cool, and best of all, they clicked. Every time they were with each other, it was right. The silence was even comfortable, she didn’t have to keep Lapis interested, because they were just interested in being with the other.

Peridot slid her busted up egg onto her piece of charred toast, it was a far cry from what Lapis made her, but the taste did remind her of her favorite friend. 

______________________________________________________________

Peridot walked into the sports building, looking to see if Lapis had finally beat her to arriving. As usual, she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She hadn’t ever not shown up to class, but she wasn’t exactly always on time.

Suddenly she felt an arm at the nape of her neck and another at the back of her knees, she was swooped up off the ground and into the air. She shouted and grabbed on to herself. Opening her eyes she found herself in the arms of a very happy, albeit smug, Lapis.

She looked at Peridot with a piercing gaze through her sunglasses, “Hey, princess.” she put on that lovable, confident smirk that Peridot secretly loved.

Peridot felt herself blushing like mad, even for Lapis this was incredibly forward to do in public. She was comfortable in her arms, if not still incredibly flustered from being unexpectedly hoisted into the air. “Lapis, um, this is very… theatrical!” she laughed awkwardly, but how much she was enjoying it was written all over her face.

Lapis started to walk over to their usual spot against the wall, still holding Peridot like some newly rescued princess. “Well, I hope you’re enjoying the show then.” she said as she pressed her back against the wall. Her body slid down until she gently hit the ground, still holding Peridot in what was more of a snuggle then a carry. She adjusted her arms to hold Peridot in a tight, warm embrace, giving her a slight peck on the forehead.

This was a lot to handle for the girl being held, but she smiled and laid her head onto Lapis’ shoulder. She would be willing to fall asleep all over again if they had not been doing this right before a class. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder, “Alright let’s save this for later, cutie. We gotta get to work.” she helped prop Peridot back up on her feet, her laugh was sickeningly sweet.

“No fair, you made me all tired and comfy again.” Peridot whined as she latched onto her arm. Her face felt pleasantly warm.

“Well isn’t that cute.” she plucked her sunglasses off and wedged them in her back pocket. “Unfortunately it’s time to get your ass kicked again!” she gave Peridot a rough pat on the head.

Right on cue the signature sound of Bismuth’s ear shattering clap woke her right up again. Her bellowing laugh could wake up a small country, “Alright, y’all know what to do, let’s get to it!” she yelled through the gym, each word echoing back.

With that, everyone dispersed onto the courts. Lapis and Peridot rushed to their usual court all the way in the back, the place they encountered each other for the first time. Peridot’s skill had improved greatly since that first game, she’d even scored a few points. However winning wasn’t important to her, she was genuinely having fun with a sport for the first time in her life. Maybe that was just another thing she had to thank Lapis for.

______________________________________________________________

As always, Lapis had won. She loved playfully boasting about it, but this time Peridot scored a few good points on her, which she congratulated her enthusiastically on. Peridot was smiling all the way to the locker room.

Today Peridot had come up with a solution to her eternal sweatiness, there was no way she would feel terrible and gross for another full day. She reached into her bag and pulled out a medium sized towel which she would dampen and rub herself with, it was such a simple solution she was almost embarrassed that she hadn’t done it before.

Lapis chuckled at her, sitting beside her she got to see the entire process. “You want me to get your back?” she asked, sliding her hands onto Peridot’s shoulders.

She smiled, “I can do it, it’s fine!” but Lapis had already yoinked it out of her hand. 

“Please, allow me.” she brushed the damp towel across Peridot’s neck and made an opening at the bottom of her shirt to do the same for her back.

Peridot pointed half heartedly, “You sure do whatever you want to.” 

Lapis finished the process, throwing the towel back into Peridot’s duffle bag. She wrapped her arms around the very much less sweaty girl, “Hey I ask sometimes.” she ruffled up her hair, “Like right now. Do you think I could come over to your place for that off-day we have on Wednesday?” she asked sweetly.

Peridot tapped a finger on one of the lockers, “Well…” she paused, contemplating her options, “If you don’t mind being around my roommate, then I’m sure it would be fine.”

Her hand was gently grabbed by Lapis, who brought it up to her mouth and kissed it delicately, “Perfect, I can’t wait.” she stood up, letting Peridot’s hand drop to her side, “See you then, babe!” she winked.

Peridot repeated the word in her head, ‘Babe’ it made her heart skip a beat. She absolutely couldn’t deny it now, this was love. 

______________________________________________________________

Peridot spent that Tuesday cleaning her room up after class. While she had been taking better care of herself physically, her room was as messy as ever. She had to finish 6 months worth of cleaning in one night. She went through a few dusters, emptied multiple bags from the vacuum, and took various trips outside to fill up their trash cans.

Looking at the fruits of her labor, she was astounded. It looked like an actual person lived here and not just some technologically obsessed wild animal. She held her head high, feeling absolutely accomplished.

“Okay, now I know for sure that you aren’t acting normal!” Amethyst was in her doorway, smug as ever.

Peridot jumped, she never got used to how many people just appear out of nowhere, right behind her. “Well, I have a guest tomorrow, I can’t let people think I’m some sort of slob!” she replied, flustered at the situation.

Amethyst rolled her eyes playfully, “You usually are a slob, but alright, I getcha!” she squinted, a smirk across her face formed, “So when is Lapis coming over?”

Peridot looked over to one side nervously, trying to cover up her excited smile, “Oh well, lucky guess. Tomorrow. You know, for the holiday?” 

Amethyst burst out into laughter, “Alright, alright! I’ll go third wheel somewhere else for the day. Maybe Pearl and her girlfriend” she slapped Peridot on the back, “Enjoy, lovebirds!”

When it came to Amethyst, there was never anything you could hide. Peridot sighed, relieved that she didn’t actually have to do any admitting for now. She poked her head through the crack in the door. “Hey! Amethyst!” she called after her friend.

Amethyst looked back, “Yeah, whats up?” she said cheerfully.

“Thank you!” she replied almost instantly, “You absolute clod.”

Amethyst’s face lit up as if she had experienced something breathtaking and she wiped a fake tear from her eye, “You got this, Peri! Make me proud!” she exclaimed vigorously. 

Peridot smiled, giving a thumbs up. She couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________

Wednesday was upon her and Peridot had made sure that everything would line up for their hang out. The living area was clean, her room was the nicest it had been since she first moved in, and all she had to do now was pick out an outfit. Peridot felt as if she was overthinking all this, but she needed perfection, tonight she would tell Lapis her true feelings.

She opened her closer, staring at the various outfits that she hadn’t had a chance to wear much, if at all. What stood out to her as the right choice for today was a cutesy yellow dress, she’d only worn it to a wedding once, nothing too fancy. She pulled herself together and grabbed it from the hanger. This would be perfect.

She sat down on her couch, Lapis had asked for the address a while ago, meaning that she could arrive any minute. Peridot cleaned her glasses over and over again to calm her nerves. As she put them back on she heard a knock on her door, this was it.

She sprang up and walked briskly to the door, doubts flooded her mind. Was she overdressed, was she thinking too hard about all this, what if she was reading too much into Lapis’ actions. She gulped as she opened the door.

There was Lapis, she looked amazing. Peridot looked her up and down, she was wearing dress pants, a button up shirt, and a black overcoat. “Hey.” she said, smiling at Peridot. “I thought I would be overdressed, but you look beautiful, Peridot.”

Peridot took a second to process what was happening, Lapis didn’t just look beautiful, but handsome too. “Hi, Lapis. Please come inside!” she stuttered, opening the door more to let Lapis in.

She strolled in gracefully, looking around the apartment and taking a seat on the couch. “So you said your roommate is already gone?” Lapis didn’t take her eyes off of Peridot.

Peridot walked over and took a seat next to her, she thought about how perfect this woman was. “Yeah, she left!” she stumbled to answer, “I’m sure you’ll meet her some other time though.” 

“Oh that’s alright, maybe I prefer it this way. Just us, alone together.” she smiled warmly at Peridot.

She looked up at Lapis, she felt comfortable, maybe even confident. “Would you like to have dinner with me? I mean, I just made some soup and a salad, it’s not much but I put effort into it!”

Lapis stood up, taking her overcoat off in the process. “Sure thing, I’d love to taste your cooking.” she winked as she cast her coat onto the back of the couch. 

“Okay! Just sit over there at the table, I’ll just be a second!” she rushed into the kitchen to grab a few bowls that she could fill with food, taking great care to make everything neat and appealing.

She carefully walked over to the table to set everything down, Lapis grabbed a few things out of her hands, as she looked like she was trying really hard not to fall over. “Let me help you with those, don’t get yourself hurt now.” 

Everything was placed and they both sat down, it wasn’t a huge table but there was some distance between the two. “I hope you like it!” Peridot said, clasping her hands together.

Lapis took a spoonful of the soup and tasted it. “Wow, Peridot. You’re putting my cooking to shame, aren’t you?” she laughed, “What kind is this anyway?”

Peridot gripped her arm, “It’s just potato and leek, it’s nothing special.” she started to eat as well.

Lapis rested her elbow on the table, her face resting on her knuckles, “It’s special to me.” she gazed over at Peridot, who was dazzled by every word she said.

The mood got more relaxed as the two talked over their meal, the lighting getting dimmer throughout the hour. When they finished up it was almost completely dark outside. They did the dishes and sat down at the couch for a second time with some drinks.

Peridot was leaning on Lapis, they had turned on the TV and started to watch a nature documentary that started up in the middle of a segment, it was just noise at this point.

“Hey Peridot.” Lapis squeezed her closer, “Do you think we could do this more often? I can’t tell you the last time I’ve felt this comfortable.” she wrapped her other arm around Peridot.

She nudged herself into Lapis, feeling the need to get even closer, “I feel the same, l let’s do this as much as possible.” she looked up to Lapis, her heart beating rapidly. “There’s something I have to tell you, Lapis.”

She ran her hand through Peridot’s hair, “Tell me anything you want, I’ll listen.” her voice was sweet and mellow, with a tinge of eagerness.

Peridot looked up to Lapis, the world never felt like a more beautiful place than now. It was time to tell her, this was the perfect moment. “Lapis, I love you.” her words were soft, yet desperate. Her eyes gazed into Lapis’ longingly.

Lapis let go of her, turning to bring them face to face, she placed her hand on Peridot’s cheek. “Well.” Lapis whispered, “Looks like you stole my line.” she smiled, pressing their foreheads together, “I love you, Peridot.” she pressed her lips softly onto her lover’s.

Peridot returned the soft kiss, her face was hot and her mind was flustered, she buried her face into Lapis’ chest and hugged her, “I love you, I love you, I love you!” Peridot’s words escaped muffled and quiet.

Her new girlfriend stroked her hair with one hand and held onto her with the other. “I’m so glad I met you, sweaty girl.” the emotion in her voice plucked at Peridot’s heartstrings and the light chuckle afterwards felt like silk flowing on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always remember, Lapidot canon! <3


End file.
